


Лесная сказка

by fish4l



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fairy Tale Retellings, Friendship, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Сказка "Заюшкина избушка", версия слэшера.
Relationships: Петух/Заяц
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Лесная сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на турнир «К Неизведанным приключениям» на fanfics.me  
> Ключ: “— Я голодная, я холодная! Высыхает мой фитиль.”  
> События: UST, Дружба

Заяц был пришлый. Да какой заяц — так, зайчишко. Мелкий, серый, хвостик пумпочкой, глазищи плошками. Не чета местным. Эти — здоровые лбы, чуть что — в драку, а лапы у них сильные, будь здоров.

Петя и сам нездешний был. Говорят, клуша с цыплятами как-то прибилась в курятник, да перемерли все, кроме одного. Матушку Петя не помнил, братьев-сестёр и подавно. Приняли его хорошо, не обижали, да только мелковат он был, и оперенье серое, а у здешних петухов — рыжее, издалека приметное. Потому-то, видать, куры и не дарили Петю вниманием, как он из цыпленка в петуха дорос. Кому он нужен, замухрыжка серый. А Пете самому того и надо: он работать подрядился на дальнем поле, хлеб выращивать. Дело в курятнике нужное, да никто не любит им заниматься. Это ж идти далеко, пахать да боронить, сеять да жать, мало ли работы в поле. Конечно, ходили петухи, но куда поближе, а дальнее Петя себе застолбил. Никто его и так куском хлеба не попрекал, не те в курятнике нравы, а тут совсем зауважали. Сам Савелий Игнатьич, петушиный глава, Петю хвалил. За гребень потрепал. Пете совсем не понравилось.

Жил, к слову, Петя в главном курятнике, свой дом построить силенок не хватало, да и времени. Отселиться, как молодые петушки с гаремом, не с кем было. Вот и жил бобылём. Вроде как со всеми, а на деле — сам по себе.

Почуял было Петя в зайчишке пришлом родственную душу, холостяцкую, а на деле всё не так оказалось.

Заяц — Арсением его звали — тихий был и хозяйственный. По последнему снегу пришёл, а уже через месяц избушку завёл лубяную, таких в здешнем лесу и не видали отродясь. Споро и ловко зайчишка работал, любо-дорого посмотреть. И луб снимал, и стены вёл, и печку клал — все сам. Справная изба получилась: сени, горница, в горнице печка, стол и две лавки. Петя у забора стоял, видел, как Арсений лавки те лаком крыл. Лак на солнце блестит, глаза у зайки тоже блестят — весёлые, шальные. Он лапой пот утирает, на Петю косится и дальше кистью водит. Петя ушёл тогда и думал все, что первый раз зайца счастливым видел.

А как с избушкой закончил, огород разбил. Из-за калитки и не выглядывал почти. Домосед.

Повадился Петя по утрам мимо избушки ходить. Вроде так тропинка к полю и шла. А и не вовсе так, Петя её сам протоптал. Себе говорил, что путь срезает, но знал сердцем — ради зайки крюк делал. Мельком на ушки глянуть серые, на лапы умелые, а если повезёт — то и в глаза заглянуть. Поначалу молча мимо ходил да в кустах прятался — наблюдал, значит. Перо, благо, серое, в лесу не выдаст, а гребень и прикрыть можно. Потом здороваться стал, на минутку у калитки останавливаться. Арсений сперва на утренний кукарек не вылезал, потом уж выходить начал, улыбаться. Говорить не говорили — так, «здрасьте» по-соседски, а то и просто головой кивнуть. Пете хватало. После и работа в поле спорилась.

Петя знал, что и лесу зайчишка приглянулся. К осени морковка ботву вытянула, травки разные, капуста уродилась — крыльями кочан не обхватишь. Стали к Арсению белки похаживать, да кроты, да другая мелочь лесная. Добрый он был, зайчишка, никого не обижал, припасами делился. А у Пети сердце так и ждало неладного, был он уверен, что наивностью да добротой кто-нибудь да попользуется. Так оно и вышло потом-то.

К зиме зайчишка совсем в их лесу угнездился. Дом утеплил, дровами запасся, овощей полный погреб набил, да ещё и муки у бобров выменял. Петя ему тоже по-соседски зерна отсыпал, соломы принёс — матрас набить и на пол бросить для тепла. В ответ не взял ничего, только пирога с капустой, Арсений большой мастер по пирогам оказался.

Зимовал Петя в курятнике своём, тесно и шумно. До весны о зайке думал, как он там. Хватило ли припасов, не задирал ли кто. Как снег сошёл — надел сапоги, и дорожка знакомая под ноги сама бросилась.

— Кукареку? Как зиму провел, сосед? — а из избы ни звука, дым только жиденький из трубы поднимается.

— Нету там зайки. — Ёж знакомый, Вениамин, иголки растопырил. — Лиса Антонина там теперь.

— Как лиса?!

— Вот так. — Веня на пенек забрался. — Как лёд встал, поставила она избу ледяную, тут, неподалёку. Всю зиму к Сене на пироги да кашу хаживала. А на днях изба её — тьфу, а не дом! — растаяла.

Испугался Петя.

— Неужто?.. — не смог спросить страшное, в горле слова застряли.

— Нет, — вздохнул Веня жалостно, — сказалась больной, залезла на полати, да и послала зайку к сове в дальний предел за травой лечебной. Только он за порог, она — шасть, дверь на засов. И больше Сеню в избу не пускает.

«Живой!» — Петя от радости аж крыльями хлопнул.

— Где ж он сейчас? — спросил жадно.

— У нас пока живёт. Бобры ещё звали, белки, но куда ему к ним. Может, ты под крыло возьмёшь?

Забилось было Петино сердце, а потом про курятник вспомнил, про жизнь свою бобылём, тут и сник.

— Некуда мне, — сказал хмуро. — Сам знаешь, наши курицы нового не примут, а Савелий Игнатьич, петух главный, еще и заклюет обоих для острастки.

— Да, дела… — почесал ёж голову. — Ну, может, найдется и на Тоньку управа.

Стал Петя другой дорогой в поле ходить. Сеню не видел больше, приветы ему слал через ежа, а себя за трусость корил. Ну а кто он супротив лисы? Шпоры не выросли, хвост после зимнего поста облез. Голос разве громкий, да что голос может.

Ежи да белки тем временем по лесу зайкину историю разнесли. Как так, мелкого зверя каждый обидеть может, нет в этом справедливости. Старшие совет держали. Рядили-рядили, да отправили двух молодых псов — Никифора с Никанором — с Антониной на разговор.

Вернулись собаки ни с чем. Пете Веня сказывал, как они позору натерпелись.

— Не пустила она их в избу. Через дверь говорили. Жаловалась, что холодно ей было, голодно. Хвост подмок, краса ее ненаглядная. А у зайца какого-то пришлого изба да хозяйство. Что ему, жалко, что ли, пустить ее на постой? А что выгнала его, так неправда это. Засов заело, силушки у неё нету поднять.

— Брешет же, бессовестная! — злился Петя. — А Сеня как?

— Плачет Сеня, впору к бобрам в хатку перебираться, а то река обмелела.

— Скажи, я спрашивал, да привет передай.

— Будет, — Веня смотрел строго. — На другой раз сам привет скажешь, друг он твой али нет?

Молчал Петя. Он-то Сеню не другом считал, а кем — и сам себе думать не давал.

Когда совет волка Кондрата к Антонине отправил, уж листья на деревьях зеленели. И волк ни с чем вернулся.

— Ну, открыла она ему.

— А дальше? — уж больно Веня нетороплив был, Петя аж на месте крутился, чуть не подпрыгивал.

— Кто знает.

— Как так? — опешил Петя.

— Вышел Кондрат из избы заюшкиной следующим утром. Совету сказал, пусть заяц избу новую ставит, в этой уже лиса хозяйка.

— Хвост высох, значит.

— Хвост высох, другое намокло, — хихикнул Веня. — Навести друга-то. Спрашивал про тебя.

Горько было Пете.

Летом дел в поле много, самая страда, а мыслей несладких и того больше. Из головы Петиной никак Сеня не выходил. Ёж говорил, осунулся зайка, есть не хочет, из норы носа не кажет. Не плачет уже, слёз не осталось.

— Тает наш Сеня. Пироги уж давно не ставил, делянку дали — заросло всё. Лапой на себя махнул.

— А обратно в свой лес не собирается? — боялся этого Петя, ох как боялся.

— Нет. Говорит, нет у него никого. Ты вот был, да и то бросил.

Ушел ёж, а обида осталась. На себя Петя злился. Прав был колючий, бросил он зайку, наедине с бедой оставил, помочь не спешил.

Так бы и ел себя поедом, да однажды разговор услышал нечаянно. Мимо малинника шёл, а там:

— Сходил я к зайцу этому, — медведь Потапыч медленно малину обирал, — странный он. Не наш.

Кабан Кузьма пузо в грязи грел.

— Чужой, что ли? Да, порода мелкая.

— Ладно мелкий, так ещё и отказал мне.

Тут у Пети в глазах и потемнело.

— Мелкотня хвастала, что заяц этот и ладный, и хозяйственный. Глянул я на это сокровище. Одни глаза и хвост и остались. Шерсть грязная, уши поникли, худой — кормить и кормить. Ясное дело, избу его не вернуть, к Тоньке Кондрат похаживает. Я ему обещал, что не трону хвостатую.

Кабан на бок повернулся лениво.

— К себе в дом позвал, что ли, зайца?

Потапыч лукошко бросил с досады.

— Пожалел я косого. Позвал. А он мне: «Я лучше в лисе в пасть, чем в твой дом на хозяйство». Тьфу, неблагодарный.

— Правда твоя, странный. Ничего, зима скоро, ежи в спячку лягут, некуда будет зайцу пойти. Не в курятник же. Согласится он.

— Или помрёт. Уж я подожду.

Не помнил Петя, как от малинника шёл. Перо серое уберегло: не заметили его старшие, не узнали. И он себя не узнал. Как косу брал, правил ее оселком — лезвие блестело на солнце, что те глаза зайкины счастливые — и старой дорожкой к знакомому дому шёл.

— Эй, лиса, выходи, — голос хриплый вышел, не звонкий.

— Чего тебе? — дверь не скрипнула, занавеска не дрогнула.

— С печи слезай.

— Мне и тут хорошо, — смеялась серебряно. — Мой дом, моя печь. Хочу и лежу.

— Скажи еще, хвост намок.

— А, так ты зайкин защитничек? Давно тебя ждала. Все навещали, тебя только не было, петушок.

Вздрогнул Петя, косу крепче сжал.

— Что, избушка приглянулась? Али хозяин её? Совьёте тут гнездышко, а кто на яйцах сидеть будет? — глумилась лиса, да Петя из терпеливых. А она не выдержала, нос из двери высунула.

— Ой, хорошенький какой! То-то зимой заяц мне про тебя все уши прожужжал. А коса тебе зачем, глупенький? Порежешься еще.

Отступал Петя, а лиса уж и вся за дверь выскочила. Упёрла лапы в боки, смотрела в упор.

— Что, говорить разучился? Только тронь меня, за мной волк горой.

Петя и не слушал. Хвост лисий перед собой видел: как кончик туда-сюда пляшет от радости. Взмахнул косой — будто молния пронеслась — и по земле шерсть рыжая клочками полетела.

Закричала лиса страшным голосом да бросилась вон со двора. Сел Петя на крыльцо и косу рядом поставил.

— Выгнал лису, что ли? — Веня уже тут как тут был, в глаза заглядывал. — Радость-то какая! Белки побежали Сене сказать да медведю доложить.

— А волк?

— Не придет Кондрат, не бойся. Не будет он заступаться.

— Я ж…

— Ты ей шерсть на хвосте снял ровнёхонько. Нету крови. Ну посмотри! Ой, молодец какой, ой, заступничек!

Петя оглядел двор. Чужой совсем, незнакомый, не заюшкин. На земле у крыльца рыжие шерстинки ветер разносил, сорняки по двору расползлись, корыто рассохлось. И лак на лавке облупился небось.

— Забор покосился, — молвил он чуть слышно.

— Вместе поправим?

Глянул Петя и замер. От Сени и правда глаза одни остались, но было в них что-то, от чего глупое Петино сердце вскачь пошло.

— Подвинься уж, — Сеня сел рядом на крыльцо и зажмурился на солнце. — Как думаешь, урожай снимем до зимы?

— Снимем, — Петя приобнял его крылом. — Тебя лес любит.


End file.
